Torn Feathers
by SopStory
Summary: Katniss has just woken up, she is badly hurt after escaping the arena. She feels overwhelmed and terrible things are happening, but yet somehow there will always be a miracle if you just look hard enough.
1. Awakened

_The last thing I remember was shooting my arrow, the slender feel of my bow, then nothing. I remembered something cold and burning hot pain in my arm, it was all so dark._

_When I woke up I didn't open my eyes, I could feel the warmth of the sun, so there must be a window somewhere. Where was I? My eyelids fluttered open, the brightness of the sun momentarily blinded me. _

"_Kat, sweetheart. Do you know who I am?" a lady asked. She was dressed in a ragged dress with a faded flowered print, her hair was pulled into a messy bun. I looked into her face and for a moment I couldn't remember anything. Next I moved to the slightly shorter girl next to her, her hair was in a tight braid, just like I wore mine. Primrose. Prim. Mom. Peeta. The Rebellion. It was all coming back in a cascade of violent memories. I closed my eyes as the images ripped through my mind._

"_Mom, what happened?" I asked my voice small and unsure._

"_Finnick and J saved you after you escaped from the Hunger arena"_

_I began to push myself upward into a sitting position, then I realized my whole left arm was numb, I couldn't even feel it. There was a bandage wrapped around my arm, it was stained red and slightly damp. So I wasn't out for too long. I attempted to flex my finger. The arm stayed eerily still. _

"_Why can't a feel my arm, or USE it" I cried in panic. I began to pant. "It will be OK right?" _

"_A lot of nerves were destroyed…" my mother began "You might never regain the use of it, ever." She mumbled._

"_WHAT?" I screamed. "No. NO. NO! NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" _


	2. Gone

_I began to babble hysterically, Prim leaned out the door and yelled "Gale! She is going hysterical. She needs you." A few moments later Gale strides in. There are deep bags beneath his eyes, he hasn't slept in a long time. _

"_Shh, Katniss. Everything will turn out all right in the end." He took a seat at the edge of the bed, and took my hand between his rough ones. He massaged my right hand, I began to stop screaming, but the sobs continued. He pulled me closer into his chest, and I just leaned into him and cried. While I was in Gales arms I was thinking 'Peeta is more comfortable.'_

"_Where is Peeta?" I bolted upright. "Mom, where is Peeta… Mom?" I was scared how she would answer._

_Gale took this one. "Peeta didn't make it, he was taken by the Capitol." It was quiet but there was a certain tone in Gale's voice that sounded like he was glad. Glad to have Peeta out of the way. _

"_We need to rescue him. Right now." I stressed. "Before he gets hurt."_

_Finnick stepped in the room. "No can do. He must be left, we can't risk the lives of so many other people, just to save him." _

"_THEN YOU LOST ME!" I cried._


	3. Mocker

_I struggled up and swung my legs over the mattress and stood up, I swayed violently, regained my balance and ran out of the room. My left arm felt like dead weight, so I slowed down and cradled the arm as I ran._

_The faint cries of my mother and Finnick were lost in the wind as I kept on running, under the fence and into the woods, where I would be safe. Once I got tired I looked around and found a small dent within the ground. Curling up I fell asleep._

"_Katniss is the enemy, Katniss is the key, Katniss, Katniss, Awwww." Cried a scraggly voice. I woke up to find a mocking jay sitting atop a small branch above me repeating the same words over and over again. This terrified me, how could a mocking jay know these words, and be here. _

_Even if it was from the Capitol how did it get here and find me. Panic swelled but I shook it off as best I could. I started walking to the small lake my dad used to bring me to when I was a little girl, I began dwelling on logical explanations of the mocking jays presence and the words he spoke._

_I watched the smooth surface for a couple minutes, those minutes melted into hours and soon it was pitch black, the moon had disappeared behind a cloud and I felt alone. I only knew one thing. I needed to find Peeta. I need him here, I need to feel safe, like I once did in his arms. _

_I just didn't know how to do it. He was somewhere in the Capitol, I was going to need some serious help. Especially with this useless arm, I stared at the dangling arm and silently cried. _

_I was so caught up in my despair I didn't realize the flashing light of the hover craft until I was right over me._

**Please review my work, and what you think should happen. Maybe something you say will be put into the next chapter.**


	4. Found

_A beam of light claimed me into the heart of the Hovercraft, the dull metal was the first detail I noticed. An entire crowd awaited me. An avox girl stood in the corner, I recognized her from a previous encounter. Looking at her ginger features brought the rage in tidal waves. The Capitol needed to pay, President Snow needed to pay for what he has done to the people of every single one of the 13 Districts. How he had let his scientists cut out an innocent girls tongue out, making her serve for his purposes, a slave. I turned to the closest man, he wore a white coat, and I assumed he was a scientist. Perhaps even the scientist who damaged this girl, and many others. I lashed out kicking him down, and continuously kicked his ribs. Each crack gave me such satisfaction I began to squeal in joy. Another scientist tried to grab at me, I swung my arm at her and watched her crumble to the floor. Hitting her as hard as I could, as I counted the number of cracks of her bones breaking. __**This is for Peeta.**__ I think. I don't even realize the darts until almost 10 spot my back, in a porcupine fashion. _

_They always say everything goes dark, but I can see Peeta. He cradles me in his arms and plays with my hair as if it was new toy he had found. He just couldn't get enough of it. A smile of delight played on his face, as he stroked the soft brown locks. The other hand was placed around my waist, which to my surprise was slightly bloated. I was grasping his hands with both of mine. Then the image began to blur and fade. _

_I was ecstatic to be back into the real world. I needed to release the rest of that pent up anger, to feel the flooding relief when the impact of my body hits another. When my eyes open I see four different faces peering above me. One was the avox girl there was pity in her eyes but I also caught a glimpse of the hope that had poisoned her mind. She brushed her hand against mine before disappearing. The other people were a couple of scientist and most surprising of all, President Snow. The first thing I did was throw a powerful punch which caught him in the jaw. Eyes raw with anger he raised his own hand to hit me. Before the impact another arm swooped in to stop the blow. _

_His face floated into view and took over. The hard square of his jaw, those beautiful eyes, and his perfect mouth. _


End file.
